Percy Jackson and the Laws of Sex
by VO5
Summary: The story of the sexual adventures of Percy Jackson and his friends. All characters and names are the rights of Rick Riordan the original author of the Percy Jackson books


Percy Jackson and the Laws of Sex

***AN***In this text we are going to explore some of the sexual exploits of Percy Jackson. I will try and keep with the timeline of the actual books, starting during the Battle of the Labyrinth. Who knows how far I will go it all depends on your reviews and coments. All chapters will be linked and in a chronographic order.

**I do not own any of the characters within this text they are the rights of Rick Riordran.**

Chapter 1 - Percy x Silena

My name is Percy Jackson and I am a Greek demigod son of Poseidon. And yes the Greek gods are alive and kicking in the skies above New York city. Last winter had been the worst experience of my life to date. Annabeth, Thalia and I had gone to this big old castle school to rescue two demigod children and bring them to Camp Half blood. That had ended with the sister Bianca joining the hunters of Artemis, the brother Nico being completely annoying and Annabeth being kidnapped. So not the best start, and it only got worse. In our quest across the US two of our party had died and Thalia joined the hunt. Now if a winter like that doesn't give me the right to a relaxing summer I don't know what will.

Walking through camp I decided I needed to calm down, I made my way over to the pegasus stables with the intention of catching up with my good friend blackjack, maybe feed him some sugar cubes. I made my way into the stables turned a corner and **BAM** I saw a perfect ass staring back at me. I felt a twitch in my pants as I stood and stared. *uh-um* I cleared my throat making Silena Beauregard jump slightly as she straightened up and turned around.  
>"Percy" she said in a shy tone "what are you doing here?"<br>"Well I came to catch up with Blackjack, but walked in and saw something much more interesting !" I answered her as an idea began forming in my mind. Silena was the head of Cabin 10, a daughter of Aphrodite. As a result she had inherited much of her mothers good looks. Her orange camp half blood T-shirt was pulled tight against her breasts which I'm gonna guess were a size c. My eyes moved down her body taking in her flat, well tonned stomach, the curve of her hips as they met with the outstanding ass that had greeted me. The bulge in my pants became ever more prominent as I began to feel the courage that comes with being horny.

Silena was still standing there as I looked her up and down. "Percy, are you alright?" Silena asked "Sorry! What was that?"  
>"You blanked out on me then!?"<br>"Ah yeah I'm sorry, it's just have you been working out? Cause your body is incredible" I said starting to make my move.  
>"Awh haha thanks, I have been a bit yeah" Silena answered awkwardly. I prayed Aphrodite would not stike me down in a flash of pink lights as I said "You know those clothes would look even better on the floor of my cabin" Silena laughed then started walking towards me slowly.<br>"How would they look on the floor of these stables?" She said with a wink and pulled her T-shirt over her head throwing it to the ground, revelling her nice round developing tits held back only by a lacey pink and black bra. Silena's fingers began undoing the buttons of my jeans, pulling them down along with my boxers allowing my 8inches to spring free.  
>"Fuck here is just fine" I said as Silena sunk to her knees in front of me.<br>"Wow Percy your so big"  
>She began working my cock in her smooth hands, then licked the tip, tasting my pre cum. She then took the whole thing in her mouth and started working it like a pro. Her head bounced forward and back as I ran my hands through her hair. "Shit, Silena I don't want to cum yet!" I said forcing her to stop.<br>"Of course we wouldn't want that" she said seductively turning away from me. She bent at the waist giving me a view of her perfect ass again. She wigled it in my direction looking over her shoulder. Then slowly she hooked her fingers under the waist band of her leggings and pulled them down revealing the matching pink and black panties. Turning around again she said "So what do you think"  
>"Silena get back over here and let me have a piece of you" I said with a wink She gave a small squeel as I pulled her into a kiss running my hands down her back until finally getting to the prize of her near perfectly formed ass. I gave it a squeeze and a small slap cause a moan of pleasure to break our kiss. My hands moved back up to the clip on her bra which was no match for a child of the big three, her bra feel away leaving nothing between me and the tits of Silena Beauregard. This of course took all of my attention away from the kiss. "Percy!" Moaned Silena as I pulled at her nipples and began to kiss all over her chest. At that I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I carried her into one of the empty stables putting her down on fresh bed of hay.<br>"Well this is convenient!" I chuckled and pulled off my shirt, showing off my well defined and toned muscles from hours of combat trajning.  
>"Shall we get back to it?" I asked "Oh definatly" She answered I laied on top of her leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to the top of her panties. Everytime my lips touched her body there was a small sound of pleasure.<br>With a sudden movement I pulled her panties off showing myself what was hiding beneath. Her shaved pussy was incredible. I ran a finger over her slit and the pushed inside, Silena cried out "Fuck Percy that feels good"  
>I continued to finger the gorgeous child Aphrodite and lowered my head between her legs extending my tongue to find her sweet spot. I fingered and licked until I felt her body convulse and her pussy tighten as her first orgasm racked through her body. "How was that?" I asked "Amazing, I want you inside me now!" Silena demanded in response.<br>"Who am I to keep a lady waiting"  
>I positioned my cock at her enterance and slowley pushed in "Wow all the exercise has kept you tight as hell!" With an effort I sank my entire length into her twat and began thrusting in and out. Her pussy was so tight clamped around my cock but gods it felt good. I rolled over so the daughter of Aphrodite was riding me cowgirl, I reached up and grasped her tits "Oh Percy, Percy, you feel so good inside me" "don't stop, don't stop" she shrieked as another orgasm coursed through her.<br>The tightening of her pussy around my cock was to much as I started to feel the cum building in my balls.  
>"Silena I'm close, where do you want me?"<br>"Cum on my face Percy Jackson I want to taste you."  
>She climed of my cock and kneeled down as I stood up in front of her. I began furiously pumping my cock.<br>"Open wide"  
>My balls tightened and I unloaded a sizeable amount of cum all over the face of Silena, who of course swallowed what she could.<br>"Fuck Silena that was amazing" I said as we both got dressed.  
>"We should do it again Percy, I'm your slut now"<br>"I like the sounds of that, but you should probably go and have a shower right now hahah" "Bye Percy" she said walking out of the stables shaking her ass.  
>Fuck I love this Camp I thought watching the stunning daughter of love walk away.<p>

***AN: So there's chapter one, hope you enjoyed comment and review so I know whether to do more chapters, bye guys.***


End file.
